The Wedding
by Eeyore16
Summary: Bella Swan best wedding planner around needs to arrange the one wedding that will further her career. Ensue Tanya Denali & Edward Cullen. Edward & Bella fall in love at first sight but with so many obstacles standing in their way can it really work out?AH
1. Chapter 1

_**AN – This is just an idea that I hit upon watching the Wedding Planner. It's not very good and I don't even know if I'm going to continue or not yet it depends on what kind of response I get.**_

BPOV

It was 10:50am on a Saturday morning and like most Saturday's I was running around a church hall trying to organise a very hectic and chaotic wedding.

The best man was in fact missing, the guests were seated and the bride was getting cold feet. Situations like these arose at many weddings and it was my job as wedding planner to ensure everything ran smoothly.

"LA….LA….LA LA….LA."

As I walked the church grounds I heard singing…..very bad singing….ear piercing singing….As I drew closer to the terrible voice I realised I had in fact found the best man….drunk.

I slowly walked towards him with a large bottle of Evian water – I always carried with me for situations like these – tipped the bottle over his face and then proceeded to force some of the water down his throat.

I had ten minutes to get this guy ready or we would have no best man. I slapped him twice…took the drinking flask off of him and gave him more water – lots of water.

Seven minutes later he was still slightly intoxicated but he could walk and stand and that's all that mattered….I gave him a breath mint and lead him to his position in the church.

After making sure he was still standing I went to find and reassure the bride. She was in a side room jumping up and down in the dress with nerves and anxiety.

"Bella…." She screeched when I walked into the room.

"I can't do this Bella….I can't marry him…."

I walked calmly over towards her, I saw this many times with many different brides and I always uttered the same words to each one.

"Yes you can….you love Daniel….you want to spend the rest of your life with him….you can do this." I gripped her upper arms firmly, giving her a small shake.

"This is just nerves talking….your just nervous, now take a deep breath."

I reached for her bouquet and placed it into her empty hands.

"They are ready for you now….this is your day….the first day of the rest of your life." I smiled at her in what I hoped was a reassuring way and gave her a slight shove out of the door.

The wedding passed without a hitch for how long they would be married I did not know….but I would hazard a guess that it wouldn't be for long the groom looked to have a very wondering eye.

I walked into the office that day with certain optimism. I had been after a share in the company I worked for, for these past two years and I felt like today was maybe the day it would finally be happening. I hummed to myself as I made my way towards Victoria's – (my boss's office.)

I lightly rapped on the door.

"Come in."

I did as she asked and found her sat behind her desk with her flaming red hair pulled up into a very tight bun; she was wearing a black suit with a navy blue blouse.

"Victoria, you wanted to see me." I asked while taking the seat she was pointing towards.

"Yes, I did….Tanya Denali the fashion designer is getting married to some top surgeon or other and she wants a wedding planner from this company."

"You are the best I have and I want you and only you to fulfil the needs of this wedding. I know you can do it and if you do pull this off then I will make you a share holder in this company….something I know you have been after for a very long time."

One more wedding and I would be a shareholder. God I had earned it the days I had worked to get here….to be the best…I didn't even have a life I worked so hard.

"Hurry up and decide if you want it or not then I haven't got all day."

Victoria was not a patient woman I had found that out working for her this past couple of years. "I accept your proposal and will get right on it."

I left the room in a hurry to get started. Angela Webber my work colleague and best friend since high school was waiting just outside the door for me.

"So…what did she say are you a partner yet?"

"One more wedding and I will be…..she wants me to plan Tanya Denali's wedding and once I've pulled that off I will be a partner." She squealed in delight.

"That's brilliant; you'll be partner in no time."

"Thanks Angela…..I better go."

I waved at her as I raced off down the corridor heading towards the front desk so I could collect Tanya Denali's details and find out where I would be meeting her.

I picked up some breakfast on the way to meeting her at her office and I was crossing the road when my shoe got stuck in a grate. This is why I don't wear heels I muttered silently to myself while trying to free my foot.

I was so busy trying to remove my foot from the grate I never even noticed the yellow taxi cab heading my way until it was too late. I gasped and braced myself for impact only I was knocked flying out of the way.

"Are you alright?" It was a man who had knocked me flying and he was now lying on top of me asking me if I was OK.

I could only nod at him I was too entranced by how beautiful this man was. He had bronze hair that stuck up in an array angles, the most dazzling and gorgeous green eyes which sparkled, his mouth was refined and he smelt amazing. I couldn't breathe let alone speak. I think I just fell in love.

He slowly lifted himself off of me….. "Are you sure your OK, you didn't hit your head or anything did you? I am a doctor I don't mind checking you over the hospitals not far from here."

"No I'm fine; I have somewhere to be anyway. But thank you very much for saving my life….I can't believe the cab driver didn't stop to check if we were OK."

He was staring at me not saying anything and it was sort of making me uncomfortable. I mean I was probably staring at him just as much but he was beautiful. There was no reason for him to be staring at me.

"Thanks again….so much…Is there anything I can do to repay you?….to say thank you for saving my life."

He chuckled at I assumed my stuttering and nervousness.

"Yes….you could meet me for dinner tonight." He looked bashful asking to meet me for dinner and I had this awful feeling I should say no but I couldn't this man entranced me and I felt like I needed to get to know him.

"OK….dinner would be nice."

"You know the restaurant around the corner Eclipse….meet me there at 7.00pm."

I simply nodded as he turned to walk away….. "I don't even know your name." I shouted after him.

He turned back around to face me smiling the most dazzling smile….. "Edward Cullen…..yours?"

"Bella Swan" I called out before he turned the corner.

What the hell just happened? I mentally asked myself…..me Bella Swan agreed to meet someone for dinner….someone I didn't even know.

The rest of my walk to Tanya's office was filled with thoughts of the beautiful man I had just met and the fact that he had saved my life like it was something he did every day. I walked up the many steps to her office and announced my arrival to her secretary on which she told me to go straight in.

I knocked before entering and introduced myself as I entered the room.

I offered my hand for her to shake but she simply ignored it telling me her fiancé would be joining us shortly. I didn't like the way she looked at me….like I was worthless…..like I was something she had stepped in.

The door opened interrupting me from my revere….

"Edward" Tanya announced.

"Beth…this is Edward my fiancé."

"Bella" I corrected her before turning around to meet Edward. I didn't know who to expect but I certainly didn't expect to see the man who had in fact just saved me from being hit by a taxi cab.

To say I was confused was an understatement why the hell would he ask me to meet him for dinner if he was engaged to be married. I nearly bolted from the room, I didn't know if I could do this.

I was Bella Swan and I believed I could handle any wedding that was at my feet. You wanted it and I planned it, I had never in my life been envious or jealous of any of my clients…..until now.

_**AN – I know it's not very good at the moment but it's still in the early stages….let me know what you think as it will determine whether I carry on with this story or not. Thanks. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN – Thank you to the people that took the time to review the first chapter: Bunch2009, AnythingStew, AshleyLuvsTaylor, thatxtwilightxgirl and A is for Angel. I've only carried on with this story because of your reviews. **_

_**Sorry this chapter has been so long awaited. Hope you all enjoy. **_

BPOV

"Bella, it's lovely to meet you." Edward's voice brought me back to the present and as I raised my head to meet his gaze I noticed him staring at me intently.

I gulped, I still hadn't found my voice…..he was so incredibly beautiful.

"Are you going to stand there saying nothing all day?" Tanya asked rather rudely.

"Tanya…." Edward addressed her as if he was about to berate her for her rudeness but I stopped him before he could say anything more.

"It's nice to meet you too." I whispered, taking the hand he offered and shaking it, despite our brief meeting earlier.

I felt a very strong urge to scowl at him, but how could I? He had only asked me out to dinner, and at the end of the day dinner meant nothing. Dinner was simply dinner nothing more and nothing less.

It's not as if he could ever be interested in someone as plain as me anyway. He was far too beautiful to even look twice at me.

"Yes, well now the introductions are over. Can we please discuss mine and Eddie's wedding? It is why you're here after all."

I stood there grinning like a complete and utter idiot – waiting for a good ten to fifteen seconds to pass, because if I spoke to her before that time frame I would more than likely tell her to shove her wedding where the sun didn't shine.

"Of course, I was thinking…." Tanya interjected me before I could say anything more.

"I want the wedding to be at St Augustine's church, I was thinking of teal for the bridesmaid dresses, Eddie and I need to take dancing lessons and the guest list will be in the region of eight hundred to a thousand people. I have put together…"

"Eight hundred to a thousand people….Tanya….what happened to just a small wedding? With family and a few friends." Edward was looking at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

I stood there feeling tremendously awkward at the fact that this could turn into an argument. It's not as if I hadn't seen it before because I had….many times. The bride wants more guests than the groom or the groom wants more guests than the bride it's really not uncommon.

However what was uncommon was the fact that I seemed to be cheering the argument on in my mind. Why? I asked myself.

Well the simple answer could be that I just didn't like Tanya…..not after the way she spoke to me…..but if I am brutally honest with myself I think it's because I'm jealous. Wait did I just say I was jealous?

Yes I think I did. Am I jealous? I certainly felt an attraction towards Edward that I could not deny, which is utterly ridiculous because I only met him not fifteen minutes ago…..but that still didn't change the fact that I was attracted to him. But how could I be jealous? I didn't even know the man.

"What do you think Beth?" Tanya suddenly asked shaking me from my revere.

I floundered; I wasn't sure what to say. I hadn't been listening, I was far to consumed in my own thoughts and now both Edward and Tanya were staring at me expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I….I…umm" Tanya was glaring at me as if she truly thought me to be a complete and total idiot and Edward was smiling attentively at me with smiling eyes….his eyes were so beautiful and captivating….

"I'm waiting for an answer!" Tanya prodded.

I opened my mouth to ask them to repeat their question but Tanya wasn't patient enough and opened hers before I could even speak. She continued babbling complete nonsense as I looked back down at my feet feeling very unsure of myself.

This wedding was going to be the hardest of my entire existence, the bride was a complete cow and the groom….No I really don't think I should continue those thoughts.

_RING…..RING….RING…._

Tanya's office phone let out a very harsh and shrill ring, which seemingly fit her personality perfectly.

As she raced to reach the phone she purposely and quite forcefully shoved me aside. I stumbled sideways towards the floor, but the impact I had braced myself for never came.

Edward had raced forward at lightning speed and had stopped my fall by placing his long arms around my waist and steadying me.

My cheeks flushed bright red; I could feel the heat in my face and neck rising at the thought of being in Edward's arms.

I quickly looked over towards Tanya worried about her reaction to me standing in his arms as he still hadn't released me.

But when my gaze settled upon her form, her back was facing me and she was far to engrossed in her telephone call to even glance this way.

"I'm so incredibly sorry." Edward whispered in a very hushed tone I presumed in case Tanya was in fact listening.

"What for?" I replied in an irritated and narked tone as his arms released my waist.

"For everything…" I wasn't quite sure if he was referring to Tanya or to this morning so I merely shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Tanya had absolutely no right to be so rude to you and then to just knock you out of the way…"

I couldn't help but get the impression that he looked extremely angry. But why should he be? What did it really matter to him if she was rude to me or if she knocked me out of the way?

"It doesn't matter; I fall over all the time anyway. I'm a total Klutz, I…" I never got the chance to finish what I was saying as Tanya had put the phone down.

"That was the priest from St Augustine's church….I rang a few days ago to see what openings they had and the nearest opening was a year from now. I took the opening but I expressed that I would like to be married as soon as possible." She paused for breath before continuing.

"Well guess what? There was a cancellation…Where getting married in three weeks." She squealed in delight.

I couldn't help but glance over towards Edward. What puzzled me immensely was the fact that oblivious to Tanya he appeared to be grimacing. I couldn't help but ask myself if he didn't want to get married then why was he?

"OHHH no" Tanya shouted as a look of realisation crossed her face as if she had suddenly remembered something. "I organised to go to a cake tasting this afternoon but a client rang this morning and demanded to see me. I can't do both."

She turned her attention to me….. "Even you must understand the importance of getting the right cake?"

I simply nodded at her not able to say anything….because I didn't really understand the importance. There were a lot of aspects to weddings I didn't understand…Why do people go to such lengths for the perfect wedding? Especially when most marriages end in tears within a few months.

I personally did not understand the significance of big white weddings; if I was going to get married I would want to do quite spontaneously on the top of a hill or a mountain or just in the middle of nowhere.

"Eddie" Tanya called while Edward cringed – he must not like the name Eddie. "You will have to go to the cake tasting with Beth…"

"Bella" both myself and Edward shouted in unison.

I stared at his slightly angered expression in shock. Why on earth would he care if Tanya got my name wrong?

"Her name is Bella…..B.e.l.l.a" He enunciated really slowly. "It means beautiful in Italian and you could at least try to get her name right Tanya."

I think Tanya looked as shocked as I did. I don't know what shocked me more. - The fact that he had looked so irritated and annoyed when she had called me Beth or the fact that he had made a reference to my name meaning beautiful in Italian.

"Eddie"

"My name is not Eddie, its Edward. I hate the name Eddie; I have told you this countless times Tanya."

This was beginning to get extremely awkward I wanted the floor to just swallow me whole. I had never seen a couple about to get married this obviously not in love.

I had seen men in love thousands of times and Edward was not a man who was in love with the woman he was about to marry. So why was he marrying her?

I felt awful for judging people before I even knew them but why on earth would you marry someone you didn't love? Maybe I was wrong, maybe he did love her. It just seems to me like he doesn't have any feelings for this woman…he talks to her in a harsh and cold manner and I didn't understand why.

"Are you ready Bella" Edward suddenly asked shaking me from my thoughts for the hundredth time this morning.

I'm not usually like this when I'm with a client, I usually pay attention, In fact I don't remember a time when I haven't paid attention. But I have never planned a wedding for a couple quite like this before either.

"Ready?" I asked in confusion.

"To go to this cake tasting." He then turned to look at Tanya. "We can't have you getting the wrong cake can we?" He snapped bitterly before marching over to the door and holding it open for me.

I quickly followed with the awful feeling that this wedding was going to be the death of me.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened in there this morning." He whispered as we walked down the corridor towards the buildings exit.

I just nodded my head feeling very uncomfortable.

"You have every right to be annoyed with me….after this morning. First I ask you to dinner and then you find out I'm engaged to be married..."

I stopped walking and turned my head to face him crossing my arms over my chest….. "Edward….it doesn't matter. You asked me to dinner, nothing more and nothing less. Please just drop it…..I am not annoyed with you, I just want to get this wedding planned and out of the way."

"Bella….please just let me explain." I quirked my eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I know I should not have asked you out, I mean I am getting married in just three weeks…..it's just me and Tanya were complicated…and…."

"Edward, you don't have to explain anything to me, I hardly know you, I only met you this morning. I'm just the wedding planner, after your wedding you will never see me again."

I could see that my words had upset him but I didn't understand why. I had spoken the truth. I didn't know this man, what more did he want from me?

He led me towards his car in silence and I really didn't understand what his problem was. It was him that asked me out, and it was him who had the fiancé. Not me.

He opened the passenger door to his very shiny silver Volvo and waited for me to get in before he calmly closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

The first ten minutes of the journey was completed in absolute silence. There were only the sounds of mine and his breathing and it was making me exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Do you even love her?" I'd blurted it out before I could stop myself. I don't know where it came from and I hated the fact that this man that I had only known for less than one whole morning was making me feel things I had never felt in my whole entire life.

He made me feel so out of control….and I hated that.

"I beg your pardon…I don't think that's any of your business."

"Your right it's not….I'm….ummmm….I don't know where that came from. You were probably right earlier I'm just annoyed….."

"You're annoyed that I asked you out…you should be. I've never done that before…..I never believed in love at first sight until I met you….I noticed you the moment you crossed the street…..you're so beautiful….."

"Stop….please….just stop I don't want to hear anymore." I whispered.

I think I preferred the silence. I didn't understand what was happening. What was he playing at? What was I playing at? I didn't believe in love at first sight, did I?

We finished the rest of the drive in silence which seemed to be the best course of action. I was beginning to regret taking this job.

Maybe Victoria would assign someone else to this wedding. I don't think I could see this through anymore, I know this was the one wedding I had to pull off to be made partner in her company but suddenly that didn't seem to matter so much anymore….I think I would prefer my sanity and continuing to plan this wedding I would more than likely lose it.

Edward opened the passenger door for me when we arrived at our destination over an hour later - traffic had been hell getting over here. - I couldn't actually believe how polite he was by opening and closing doors for me.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Edward asked me.

We were now tasting our third cake – butter-cream I think this one was and I had to admit they were all as disgusting as each other. And to think I had sacrificed my lunch for this!

"Well I'm not really a cake person, but I suppose it's OK." I replied.

"Be honest Bella."

"Well, I….no I don't really like the butter-cream. But at the end of the day it's not my choice it's yours and Tanya's."

"You mean its Tanya's choice." Edward muttered so quietly I don't know if I was supposed to have heard. I was about to ask him what he meant by that comment but I decided against it.

Six cakes and yet another hour and an half later, Edward still hadn't come to a decision and I must admit it was rather getting on my nerves…..I got the feeling he was delaying deciding because he kept asking the lady for second samples of cakes he had already tried.

"I think I will go for the Belgium chocolate cake with vanilla mouse." He suddenly whispered out of the blue.

"That's great…..now that you have decided I guess you don't need me anymore." I raced out of my seat like I had been burned. I just really wanted to get away from him.

"Bella….don't you need a ride home?"

Crap in my haste to get away I hadn't thought of that. I don't think I could stomach the ride home with him. I needed to get away and I needed to clear my head.

"No…I…umm….I….I have a friend who lives not far from here, it's only a ten minute walk down the road, I'm sure she'd love to give me a ride home."

I was a terrible liar, everyone who knew me knew I couldn't lie to save my life and even though he had only known me a few small hours I got the distinct feeling he could also see I was lying.

He however must have decided not to press the issue as he simply nodded his head… "I will need your number though, Tanya will be holding an engagement celebration and she will want you to meet both our families before the wedding."

I quickly wrote my phone number with a pen and paper he had provided….I hope he didn't notice how shaky my hand writing was.

After I had exited the shop I ran faster than I had ever ran before, which was in fact rather dangerous for me. When I ran I would usually end up on my backside, I was the clumsiest person to ever walk the planet.

I waited until I got to the end of the street and had turned the corner before I stopped running and pulled out my phone, I dialled the number with extremely shaky fingers.

"Angela..."

"Hi Bella, what's wrong."

"Could you please ask Victoria to give you a couple of hours off? I need you to pick me up."

I told her where I was and she said she would be here as soon as possible. I felt guilty dragging her all the way out here but I just had to get away from Edward.

I don't think I can plan this wedding. I muttered to myself as I leant against the wall and waited for Angela to pick me up.

_**AN - I still don't quite know whether I should continue with this story or not. It will all depend on the response I get. So please, please review as it will decide whether there will be a chapter 3. If you all want a chapter 3 would you like it to be Edward or Bella's point of view? I would like to know what my readers would prefer.**_

_**Thanks **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN – A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter: Bunch2009, thatxtwilightxgirl, imypimmy19, jac master, twilightfan7801, bella sweet 03, taralynn09, Isabela is Online and AshleyLuvsTaylor. Thanks guys I really appreciate you taking the time to review as it gave me the motivation to carry on with this story.**_

_**Most of my reviewers seemed to want a glimpse into Edward's head this chapter so here he is. Hope you all enjoy.**_

EPOV

Why had she bolted? I asked myself already knowing the answer as I walked to my car and jumped in the driver's seat. I replayed bits of this morning in my head for the sixth time since she had bolted from the cake tasting.

_FLASHBACK_

_I watched this morning as the most beautiful girl crossed the street; she looked so beautiful and so fragile. Everything about her pulled me towards her - like gravity. She was perfect – she was everything Tanya wasn't. I was captivated by her presence the moment I saw the wind blow her feathery chestnut hair around her heart shaped face. _

_She paused in the middle of the road and for a moment I wondered what an earth she could be doing…..that was until I realised she had caught her shoe in the grate._

_I moved towards her in an effort to help…..something yellow suddenly caught my eye, it was a taxi and it was heading in the direction of the beautiful girl._

_My feet were running in her direction before I had even processed what was happening…..I raced towards her and literally launched myself at her with such force that the grate released her shoe and we were both sent barrelling to the pavement with a large amount of force. _

_She lay there underneath me wrapped in my arms, she felt so extremely delicate to hold, almost as breakable as glass. _

_I couldn't help but notice how absolutely amazing she smelt. Her scent filled my lungs…..her hair smelt sweet and of strawberries and she herself had a very natural flowery smell….._

_I quickly averted my thoughts this was no time to be assessing how wonderful she smelled especially when she was looking dazed and slightly disorientated. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked, I was so incredibly worried for this girl even though she was an utter stranger, she seemed to have awakened feelings inside of me I never knew existed and that in itself was extremely frightening…I didn't even know her name. _

_She simply nodded in response and I couldn't stop myself from staring her, she was simply mesmerizing. Being as close as I was, I was able to ingrain every feature into my mind. She had warm, deep brown eyes, a petite button nose and very plump and tender looking lips. I also examined that her face adorned no make-up, she was not just beautiful, she was naturally beautiful._

_END FLASHBACK_

I shook my head – as I started the car engine - hoping to clear my mind of Bella Swan, my attempt however was futile. It now seemed that I could not think of anything other than the girl I had only met just hours ago.

I could see the lingering question in her eyes…..Why was I with Tanya? Well the simple answer to that was through blackmail. My Father Carlisle Cullen and I were both well known and highly respected surgeons and we both worked for none other than Tanya's Father – Chief of Surgery.

Tanya railroaded me into marrying her, making it quite clear that if I chose not to marry her, my Father and I would find it extremely, extremely difficult to work in a hospital again.

My Father loved being a surgeon more than anything in this world, he always made it perfectly clear that he loved the feeling that he was making a difference in the world…he was at his happiest when he was helping someone live longer and prolonging their life, giving them valued time with their loved ones.

I couldn't and wouldn't risk Tanya taking that away from him or me, so I was doomed to marry a woman I loathed…..it had never before been quite the hardship it was today…..the day I met Bella Swan. I had this strange and maybe wonderful feeling that Bella Swan was going to turn my world upside down.

Was I worried? Yes unbelievably so, I thought I had my life planned. I know marrying someone you do not love isn't exactly recommended but seriously what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't let her destroy Carlisle's career.

My phone buzzing cleared my head of all thoughts…..I pulled the car over to the side of the road, shut the engine off and looked at my screen to see who was calling me.

Tanya…

I really didn't feel like talking to the woman that constantly made my life a misery but I answered the phone knowing that if I didn't, I would only get it in the neck later on.

"Edward" She had spoken my name before I had even had the chance to answer the phone with a hello.

"Where are you? You've been absolutely ages." She continued, still not giving me the chance to speak.

"Tanya….I."

"OHHHH, it doesn't matter how long you have been. I have some excellent news…You remember my Grandma Kathleen?"

"The one that lives in Ireland?" I asked, unsure of where on earth she could be taking this.

"Yes…..Grandma Kathleen from Ireland. Well my Grandma…..she has the most beautiful wedding ring…..beautiful and expensive." She paused; I assumed waiting for a reply….not that I had anything in particular to say.

"Tanya, could you please get on with what you're saying? I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Well….when I telephoned her to tell her about us getting married in only a matter of three weeks, she was simply gushing with pride that her only beautiful Granddaughter is getting married."

"Tanya…..Make your point." I was beginning to get really impatient now, Tanya thought way too highly of herself and it constantly ticked me off.

"She wants me…." She made a point of emphasizing the word me. "To have her wedding ring…..it's worth hundreds of thousands of pounds and she wants me to have it before she is even dead."

"That's fantastic Tanya." I said in a very monotone, as if I gave a toss about a wedding ring.

"I think you're missing the point Edward. It means you are going to Ireland next week to get it."

"WHAT…..IRELAND. DO YOU KNOW WHERE IRELAND IS TANYA? IT'S ANOTHER COUNTRY…..A VERY FAR AWAY COUNTRY…ARE YOU BARKING MAD?" I was really shouting, how on earth did she expect me to go to Ireland?

"Yes Edward….I do know where Ireland is. It is my Gran who lives there. Don't worry I have already booked the plane tickets."

"Tickets…..you're coming to? Can't she just send the damn ring?"

"No she cannot just send the damn ring…..it could get lost or damaged and even if it was not lost or damaged it may not even make it here in time for the wedding. You're going and that is final."

"I'm going? Then who's the other plane ticket for?" She was really confusing me now.

"For the wedding planner…Bertha….Bethany…..Whatever her name is."

I gritted my teeth and contained the urge to growl down the phone to her…..Her name is Bella, I wish she would get it into her thick head, and why the hell would Bella need to come to Ireland with me? Tanya was in no way making sense.

She was up to something I could most certainly sense it….I had known Tanya long enough to know when she was planning something…it was something in her tone of voice that gave her away.

What she could be planning I was not sure of….but one thing that struck me as really odd was why would she send Bella to Ireland with me? It just didn't add up.

She had hired Bella as the wedding planner – wedding planners plan the wedding, they do not go to Ireland with the groom to be. She really was not making sense.

"Edward, are you still listening?" Tanya asked in an irritated and irked tone – she really hated being ignored.

"Yes…..I'm listening."

"Really, then what did I just say?"

"Tanya I don't have time for your stupid games right now…You expect me to just drop everything and go to Ireland for you? I'm a doctor Tanya, a doctor in a tremendously busy hospital…..which means I cannot just take a holiday to Ireland at this short notice."

"Yes you can. I spoke to Daddy and he has just given you six weeks leave…..for the wedding preparations and the honeymoon. That's the kind of power I have Edward."

Her last sentence was meant as a warning and I most certainly picked up on it.

"OK" I said calmly. "I will go to Ireland for you. Would you just explain to me why you want Bella to come with me?"

"Because Edward darling…you do have a habit of getting yourself lost in the city you live in…..let alone another country. I just want to make sure that you're not going to get lost, and Bella looked a very capable woman."

There was something in her tone of voice which was really worrying me…..I didn't quite know what it was or how to place it, but there was definitely something there.

I saw the jealous look on her face when I accidently blurted out that Bella's name meant beautiful in Italian…..

_FLASHBACK_

"_Her name is Bella…..B.e.l.l.a" I enunciated really slowly. "It means beautiful in Italian and you could at least try to get her name right Tanya."_

_I looked into her eyes – mine irritable at the fact that she was constantly ignorant towards Bella – and I saw a coldness and hardness there that I had never seen before. _

_I took me a few seconds to place….but she looked almost jealous, which was a rarity for Tanya. _

_She was the type of woman that thought she was everything to a man, I suppose she might be to some men…..not me though, I'd never really felt a powerful attraction to anyone before - Tanya was just a little bit of fun which turned ugly. – Until today, until I stumbled into Bella…everything about her drew me towards her…..like gravity._

_I glanced back at Tanya's cold eyes, and her hardened face, and as she stared directly at Bella, I saw a bitterness there I had never seen before…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Edward…Edward….Edward are you even listening to me?" As Tanya shook me from my thoughts of this morning the words bitterness and resentment still loomed in my mind.

Tanya resented Bella, and I think it was obvious why...

"Edward…."

"What?" I snapped back, I don't know what it was about this woman but she always brought out the worst in me and for that I hated her. I hung up the phone abruptly without even saying goodbye…she'd be fuming when I got home, but I suddenly didn't care.

BPOV

The moment I saw Angela's car I raced for the passenger seat – Angela had already leaned across and opened the door for me – I tripped over my own clumsy feet in the process and ended up reaching the car seat a lot sooner than I had planned.

"Bella, is something the matter? You look a little a pale. Did something happen?" Angela's face was full of concern.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening. I'm so confused…I've never felt this way before." I rambled as Angela turned the car around and drove in the direction of home.

"Felt this way before? Bella what's going on?" Angela's faced flitted from me back towards the road.

"I was crossing the street this morning and I managed to get my heel caught in a grate in the middle of the road, I didn't even see it coming…until it was too late." I paused to take a breath.

"See what coming?" Angela turned her gaze to me for a brief few seconds; she looked, concerned and confused.

"The taxi…..it just appeared from nowhere and I was still trying to free my heel….."

"A taxi?" Angela shrieked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes of course I'm fine…a man saved me, he basically lunged himself at me. The force of his body released my shoe and we were both sent tumbling out of harm's way."

Angela's eyes lit up as a huge smile beamed across her face…..

"What?" I asked.

"Was your knight in shining armour handsome?" Angela asked with a hint of playfulness to her voice.

"Unbelievably so" I whispered as the memory of his beautiful features came to the forefront of my mind….Her squealing shook me from my daydream.

"Then what happened?" She looked excited for me…..which was reasonable. Everyone that knew me knew me well enough to know that I didn't date…..ever.

"Nothing happened. He asked if I was OK and then we parted ways." I watched as her face flickered from excitement to disappointment. I wanted to tell her the whole story, I really wanted to tell her the whole story, but I couldn't.

I know you should be able to tell your best friend everything but I couldn't handle her knowing this…knowing that I had fallen for a man who was not only engaged to be married in three weeks but whose wedding I was planning.

I didn't like to show emotion or weakness and Edward Cullen was most certainly a weakness. A weakness I needed to flush out of my system.

The only question now was how? I had never felt this way before…I was always in control of my feelings.

"Bella is there something you're not telling me?" Angela asked as we stopped at a red traffic light.

"No…..of course not." I think she could tell I was lying – I was the worst liar – because her eyes squinted as she studied my expression, but she wisely decided not to push the issue.

"So, what was Tanya Denali like?" She asked with interest.

I groaned…..

"Was she that bad?"

"You have no idea. Complete rich cow springs to mind."

She looked at me for one long moment, almost as if she was going to press the issue, almost as if she knew I was holding back. But Angela was a very good friend and she knew that I would go to her eventually…..when I was ready, so for now she said only a few words….

"Well the rich ones that we plan weddings for always are high maintenance; at least you will never have to see her again after the wedding." I nodded as she concentrated on the road ahead.

I couldn't seem to think of anything else but Edward Cullen for the whole drive home…..he was consuming every single one of my thoughts and it was driving totally insane.

Who did he think he was? Coming into my life and invading my thoughts…..after knowing me for such a short amount of time. Especially when my thoughts should be on the job…..well I suppose they were on the job….Edward kind of is the job.

It's strange because if someone had approached me yesterday and said that I was going to let my job interfere with my personal feelings I would have laughed in their face. I never would have believed it until today.

All I can say is the next three weeks are not going to fly by…there going to do the exact opposite.

* * *

It had been two whole days since I had seen or heard Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali, something in which I was exceedingly pleased about.

I hadn't been to work for the past two days either, for the first time in my life I had phoned in sick, and the worst part was I wasn't even sick.

I had done nothing but stay in bed and brood over something I wanted but couldn't have. The insane thing was, was I had known this man for no more than a mere few hours and I was pining over him.

I didn't even do relationships or romantic involvements…..I never have. Being involved with someone romantically makes people weak and irrational….which was why I was so surprised at myself when I had so quickly agreed to meet him for dinner. Meeting someone for dinner was simply something Bella Swan didn't do.

I watched people all around me fall in love…..hell I even planned weddings for people in love….I just didn't want love myself….until now.

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing.

I dived out of bed at lightning speed but managed to get my foot tangled in the quilt cover and ended up sprawled across my bedroom floor, face first. By the time I had managed to untangle myself the phone had stopped ringing.

I didn't recognise the number…Thank God it wasn't Angela or Victoria, I don't think I could have handled talking to either of them right now, for two very different reasons.

I nearly bounced out of my skin when the phone I was holding started to ring at me again.

"Hello" I answered rather hesitantly at not knowing who this was.

"Hi it's Edward Cullen, Tanya was supposed to call you this morning to invite you to our engagement celebration, but it seems she forgot.

"I'm….ummm" I stuttered.

There aren't many people here just my family and her parents. It will be a chance for you to meet everyone directly involved in the wedding.

"OK" I whispered. I really didn't want to go - knowing full well Tanya would be there - but I just didn't know how to refuse his invitation. He sounded so kind and so sincere…..I couldn't say no.

He gave me his parent's address – which is where the celebration was being held – and told me to come as soon as I was ready.

It was only after I had put the phone down that the words he had spoken finally had the chance to sink in…. '_There aren't many people here….come as soon as your ready.'_

I had a feeling that Tanya had not forgotten to contact me. In fact I had a very strong feeling that she had purposely chosen not to contact me.

I didn't know why though…If she really did loathe me this much why couldn't she just simply get someone else to plan her wedding? It didn't make sense…..none of it did.

EPOV

The minute I had spoken to Bella my mood lifted considerably. When I first arrived at Esme and Carlisle's I was rather…..bad-tempered.

Yes bad-tempered was exactly what I was. I was ashamed to admit I had even taken my frustrations out on my poor Mother who most certainly did not deserve to be snapped at.

"Edward, are you alright." My sister Alice asked me looking a little concerned.

I smiled at her while wrapping one arm around her tiny frame and kissing her cheek in a brotherly gesture. "I'm fine, why do ask?"

"No reason in particular, It's just that…well…..I….." She was stuttering and stammering which was rather unusual for Alice. She was normally a very outgoing and bubbly person who always spoke her mind.

"I….ummm…Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Am I sure I want to do what?" I asked her in confusion.

"Marry Tanya. You don't love her Edward, and you know you don't. Something is going on and I just wish you would tell me what it is…..I could help you."

I half smiled at her in response and was about to say something else but the moment I saw Bella being shown into the living by Esme all other thoughts flew out of my head.

She was wearing a very simple black dress, but she looked utterly beautiful….. In fact she looked more than beautiful…..there wasn't a word that could reflect how amazingly beautiful she did look.

My jaw dropped and the words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them….

"You look so beautiful." I hadn't meant to blurt it out but as I watched her approach me I couldn't stop myself…..the whole room seem to stop and it seemed as if nothing was being said.

It took me a few more moments to realise that the room had in fact stopped…..I looked around the room to see several shocked faces and it was only then did I realise that I had – in front of my family and Tanya's parents – told the wedding planner she looked beautiful.

As I looked around at their shocked and stunned faces – apart from Alice, she looked ecstatic….her eyes lit up and she was beaming widely – I could only mutter…..

"Why did I have to open my mouth?"

_**AN – I'm not too sure whether I liked how this chapter turned out. I hope no-one finds this unrealistic, I know Edward and Bella have only known each other for a few hours and they are already so obviously in love with each other, but I feel they fell in love quite quickly in the book without even knowing anything about each other. **_

_**I also really hope you all liked this chapter because I'm not too sure about it myself…when I started this story I didn't really have any idea where to take it, but now I have the whole story mapped out in my head and I know what direction to take it in, I just hope no-one will be disappointed by it. **_

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts and whether you liked or hated the chapter as it's my readers I write for I would really like to know whether you're enjoying or not.**_

_**Thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN – First of all a huge thank you to the people that took the time to review: Bellaangel383, Isabela is Online, taralynn09, Bunch2009, CassieCat97, AprilFlowers96, iLOVEyOUh.1001, TwilightLover Now and forever, jac master and VampLove617. I really appreciate every single review as it motivates me to carry on writing.**_

_**Sorry this chapter has taken me a while to write but I have been so busy lately I haven't really had time to do anything. Again I'm really a little unsure about how this chapter turned out, I found it really hard to write and I nearly gave up but decided to stick at it and I hope you all enjoy it regardless of the fact that I'm so unsure about it. **_

BPOV

The room was so quiet and still that I could have dropped a pin to the ground and as it hit the floor it would have made a rather loud clatter in these deathly silent walls.

At first I wasn't entirely sure I had heard him correctly, but the silence in the room confirmed that I had indeed heard accurately and cleared my mind of any doubt.

I could feel my cheeks blazing with embarrassment as his words echoed through my mind…_ 'You look so beautiful." _

"Yes my dear" Tanya spoke looking directly at Edward and running her fingers through his perfectly shaped bronze hair. Her eyes then turned coldly to me….. "She does, doesn't she? Considering she normally appears so plain…..so ordinary looking."

Her eyes were filled with so much hatred as she continued to glare fiercely at me…I'm not even quite sure what I had done wrong, it had been Edward that had commented on my appearance without any encouragement from me.

The only reason I could think of for her callousness towards my appearance was she was trying to play Edward's comment down….to make it sound like it meant nothing. Which it did mean nothing, it had to mean nothing, because there was no way he could be attracted to me when he was about to marry Tanya Denali.

I suddenly felt humiliated…..I never even wanted to be here…I only came because Edward had persuaded me and now I wished more than ever that I had resisted and told him I could not come….that it was in no way possible for me to come tonight.

But I hadn't…..I had agreed and now I was standing here in company I didn't even know feeling completely and utterly inadequate.

"Tanya…" A rather short, exceedingly beautiful dark haired woman who looked about 24 – the same age as me - spoke icily with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and looked extremely forced. She paused for a moment as if trying to calm herself down before continuing.

"Jealousy isn't a flattering emotion to express…There is no need to slight Bella's appearance just because you feel threatened."

I didn't even know who this woman was but I suddenly felt very grateful towards her as she stood next to me defending me, before she even knew me.

"And I am one hundred percent positive that she looks simply beautiful every single minute of every single day…" I believe the small dark haired beauty was about to say a lot more but was rudely interjected by Tanya.

"Why you little…"

"Enough Tanya, I won't stand for any more nonsense tonight." Edward's young and beautiful Mother announced in a voice as smooth as silk and an underlying tone of authority.

I looked around the room as discretely as I could…Tanya's parents looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable, Esme and Edward's Father smiled at me reassuringly and apologetically and I couldn't help but smile back. Even though I had only just met both of them and spoken to them briefly for a couple of minutes I could see they were such warm and gentle people...

I was so lost in my own revere that when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped with a start. I turned to look at who had interrupted my thoughts and was surprised to see the small dark haired beauty smiling at me attentively.

She pulled me over into the corner of room and I noticed Esme was no longer there and the others were now engaged in what looked to be a forced and strained conversation.

Edward kept trying to catch my eye, but I wouldn't let him….Something was happening to me….something I couldn't explain. I was developing strong feelings for a nearly married man….What WAS happening to me? I asked myself emphasizing the word 'was' before turning my head back towards Alice.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister." She stated cheerfully while holding out her hand to shake. I took it a little hesitantly but firmly, as she continued to talk….

"I think you and I are going to be great friends Bella." I was a little taken aback at her statement she didn't even really know me but she wanted to be my friend….and that was something I wasn't really used to. Aside from Angela I didn't really have any friends….I suppose in a way my life was fairly lonely.

"I'd like that." I whispered in reply unsure of what else I could say. The doorbell sounded then, it was a loud chime which echoed throughout the whole room.

"OHHH that will probably be my husband Jasper." Alice exclaimed with an excitement which lit up her whole face.

"You're married?" I asked a little shocked; she looked no older than myself.

"Yes….for these past six years, Jasper and I married straight after high school graduation…..Many people thought we were far too young and were just rushing in head first, but Jas and I knew different. We were in love with each other from the first moment we saw each other, and we have had six blissfully happy years of marriage. He's my soul-mate…."

"And she's mine." A tall, honey blonde, muscular and exceedingly good-looking man spoke while putting his arm around Alice and kissing her cheek.

"Jas…this is Bella." Alice introduced us.

"Bella Swan?" Jasper asked in a rather raised voice with a rich southern accent.

He seemed to be staring at something or someone behind me so I followed his line of sight and caught him and Edward staring at each other with what appeared to be a very knowing look before Edward nodded his head ever so slightly.

Even Alice looked vaguely confused as she also noticed the look which passed between them. "Have I missed something?" She asked her left eyebrow raised as she pointedly stared at her husband.

I think he was about to say something only a voice boomed so loud from behind Jasper I nearly jumped six feet in the air. The whole room stopped their conversations and looked towards the cause of all the noise.

It was a huge – muscular build of a man with dark curly hair. He held his arms open to embrace and kiss Alice affectionately on the cheek as Jasper shook his head chuckling.

I took the opportunity of this man's arrival to glance casually at Edward….he was looking at the man and smiling. He looked like he was about to cross the room but Tanya yanked on his arm and he turned back towards her parents as it appeared they were trying to strike up a conversation with him.

"Bella…" Alice called averting my attention. "This is our Brother Emmett."

His appearance was slightly daunting and it wasn't until I glanced up at his child-like face and beaming smile and that relaxed slightly.

"Hi." I muttered rather weakly not knowing what else to say, I was a little shy at meeting so many new people. I wasn't used to this atmosphere, I didn't really relate well to people. I wasn't outgoing or confident and I had extremely low self esteem especially in the presence of Tanya Denali.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He asked as he glanced back and forth between Edward and Jasper, as Jasper nodded his head with a smile. I didn't understand what was going on and it was clear Alice didn't either because she looked at her husband and Brother in puzzlement.

Emmett then shifted a little to the right almost as if to make room for someone and it was then that I saw he was accompanied by the most gorgeous honey blonde haired woman that looked as if she was an airbrushed model on the front of a swimsuit magazine. Even the beautiful Tanya Denali paled in comparison.

I couldn't refrain from gaping at her with a slightly open mouth as Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife and Jasper's twin Sister." She stated as she appeared to glance towards me with an icy coldness. I didn't understand what I had done to emit such a cold glare but it was then I realised she wasn't glaring at me she was glaring at Tanya who was stood directly behind me in her line of sight.

"You must be Bella….the wedding planner." She stated as her gaze travelled back to my face and she smiled. I felt slightly more at ease as I nodded my head in reply while she engaged in conversation with Alice and Jasper.

It struck me then that Esme and their Father whose name I hadn't managed to obtain didn't look anywhere near old enough to have children the ages that Emmett, Alice and Edward were. Esme didn't look a day over thirty years old and neither did her husband…

"Dinner's ready to eat." Esme announced – I hadn't even seen her slip back into the room, and as everybody made their way from the living room towards the dining room I hung back unsure of what I was really doing there.

It seemed to me Tanya didn't need a wedding planner, and even if she did this wasn't helping me plan her wedding. I didn't even know what I was doing there. I felt so out of place, I wasn't a family member or even a friend. Edward claimed he wanted me here when he spoke to me on the phone, but why? What was so special about my company?...

"Bella…." Alice spoke softly as she came through the doorway. "Are you OK?"

"OHHH yes I'm fine." I whispered in reply.

"Dinner's in the dining room…..Are you coming?"

"I…..ummmm….Well to be honest Alice, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I'm only the wedding planner for Edward and Tanya's wedding and I just don't understand why he persuaded me to come tonight…..I just don't fit, and its obvious Tanya despises me. I don't know why she just doesn't ask me to relinquish my services. I think I'm just going to go."

"No….you can't, I want you here. We're going to be friends remember? And besides Tanya's opinion doesn't matter. Please come and eat with us and forget all about the witch."

I nodded my head reluctantly…..and my thoughts drifted back to my earlier musings about Esme and their Father not looking old enough to be their parents.

"Alice?"

"Yes"

"I know I probably shouldn't ask and I hope you don't think me rude but Esme and your Father don't look old enough to have children of your ages….."

She laughed before answering… "No their both only thirty two years old, we're adopted all three of us….."

"Ohhh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I just…."

"Don't worry about it Bella…..Our adoption is no secret and now that we're going to be friends you have a right to know. Now come on, I'm starving and I don't want our food going cold or to give Emmett an excuse to eat it all and trust me he will."

I chuckled as I followed her into the dining room and took the empty seat next to her. I couldn't help but notice Tanya as she continued to glare at me with disdain, but I decided Alice was right; her opinion didn't matter so I did my best to ignore her.

The food was absolutely delicious and I couldn't help but guzzle it down as my appetite was suddenly rather large.

Esme tried to engage me in conversation several times but each time Tanya intervened and started up a conversation of her own loud enough for the whole dinner table to hear.

I could see by looking around the table that each and every face aside from Tanya's parents were looking uncomfortable and seemed to being growing rather tiresome of Tanya's antics of domineering the conversation.

"Bella" Edward called from the other side of the table as Tanya had just paused to take a breath.

"In two days Tanya wants you and me to go to Irelan…Owww…. What the hell did you do that for?" Edward asked as his head spun round to look at her face.

I couldn't be sure, but from where I was positioned in the room and from the way she had angled her body it looked like Tanya had kicked him under the table.

"I will discuss it with Becca later…"

I could feel myself boiling with rage at her constantly, deliberately calling me by the wrong name. I had, had enough of her seeming to think she was better than me and could therefore call me anything she wanted.

"Bella…My name is Bella and I am sick to death of you purposely calling me by the wrong name. B.E.L.L.A. Would you like me to wear a name tag?" I asked with venom.

I don't know where my outburst came from, I was normally so tolerant of people – whether they were unduly rude to me or not. And I could see by Tanya's expression that she was enraged by my words and thought me to be rude and incompetent.

"You will be very lucky if I don't go to the boss of the company you work for. You cannot speak to me like this, I won't stand for it. Come on Edward we're leaving."

Tanya rose from her seat and turned her attention towards Esme. "Thank you for dinner although I probably would have preferred to meet at the restaurant I suggested…I don't know why we had to meet here and invite her….."

She pointed her long, thin forefinger towards me before continuing….. "Especially when she has ruined the whole evening with her impolite outburst towards me."

"Tanya….I hardly think Bella…"

"Edward, just please stop defending her…Mommy, Daddy we are leaving."

Her Mother and Father – who had hardly spoken a word all evening – simply rose from their seats and followed their daughter out of the room.

"I'm sorry…..You know what she's like, I had better go and calm her down." Edward turned to look directly at me then…..

"Bella, I will call you tomorrow and head no attention to her, she likes to throw tantrums." He smiled at me despondently and turned to Esme.

"Sorry Mom, the food was delicious as always and I'm sorry about Tanya's comments and behaviour." He kissed his Mother's cheek and said goodbye to his Father before following Tanya and her parent's.

"I'm so sorry…..that was my entire fault, I should never have…"

"No it wasn't, she was purposely being rude and you had every right to stand up for yourself." Esme smiled at me and sighed….

"I just hope he doesn't marry her."

"We are all hoping for that Mom. He doesn't love her, how could he? I just don't know why he is willing to marry such a god awful woman." Alice whispered looking disheartened by the whole situation.

The whole table seemed to nod their heads in agreement and it made me once again wonder why he was marrying her. She even treated his family with disrespect and it was obvious that every single one of them only tolerated her for his sake.

I sat there quietly as conversation flowed freely then from all members of the Cullen family and I couldn't help but be thankful that I had never really engaged in a relationship with anyone.

Love wasn't really something I believed in…..I suppose I believed that there were people in the world who could find the man or woman they loved and spend the rest of their life in love with them.

But I always thought that love was slightly like jumping from a burning building. Yes there is small chance that you may land on the safety net that has been placed there for you but more often than not you miss the net completely and end up hitting the solid concrete.

Edward had hit the solid concrete at full force head first….but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was…so had I.

EPOV

The car ride home was in sheer silence. We had dropped Tanya's parents off not twenty minutes ago and Tanya was seemingly refusing to talk to me. Not that minded because I didn't, the silence helped me think about Bella.

The black dress she had worn tonight which insinuated every curve…her silky hair which fell past her shoulders and down her back. I found every single insignificant detail about her features and her mannerisms absolutely endearing and hugely fascinating….

I shook my head as I pulled into our driveway, Tanya jumped from the car almost immediately…..at least her silence was a lot more bearable than her screeching – something she also did often.

As I lay in bed nearly an hour later she was still there at the forefront of my mind. I had even taken an ice cold shower in hopes to erase her from my thoughts. But nothing worked I was utterly and completely in love with her and I had only known her a matter of days…

"Eddie" Tanya whispered seductively in my ear – I don't think I ever will understand Tanya, one moment she's ignoring me and the next moment…..

"Make love to me." She asked already crawling on top of me…

"Tanya, I….I don't want to...not tonight….I….I have a really awful headache."

She headed no attention as she began to kiss my bare chest….

"Tanya….Please….I really don't want to tonight."

"I bet I can quickly change your mind."

She wasn't taking no for an answer, I bit down on my lip and fought the urge to throw up as she began to kiss my stomach…..For the last few days the mere thought of having sex with Tanya repulsed me beyond belief.

"I SAID NO." I growled as I threw her off of me onto her side of the bed and jumped up to my feet not a second later.

I picked up my trousers which I had discarded on the floor and grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe.

"Eddie, what you are doing?" She looked like she was about to burst into hysterics and I had had more than enough of her.

"I'm going out." I replied as I buttoned up the last button on my shirt, grabbed my car keys and phone and swiftly made my way towards the front door, slamming it as hard as I could on my way out.

As I jumped into the driver's seat of the Volvo I found myself dialling the one person that had plagued my thoughts for the past three days.

"Hello" Her sweet voice floated through the phone on the third ring.

"Bella, it's Edward Cullen…

_**AN - So what did everyone think? It would really make my day if people reviewed and left me their thoughts and comments, even if it's just to say you loved or hated it. I also hoped no-one found the introductions of the Cullen family drawn out and boring. **_

_**The next chapter will be far more exiting without giving too much away…. Edward and Bella will go to Ireland where there will be a interesting turn of events, Edward will find out more about Bella and about her past and most of all Edward and Bella will get considerably closer without Tanya around to ruin it.**_

_**I will try and get it out as quick as I can but it may be a while as my life is pretty hectic at the moment.**_

_**Please please review.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN – Firstly a really massive thank you to everyone that reviewed: Bunch2009, Bellaangel383, , Cullengirl10, CassieCat97, thatxbaseballxgirl, VampLove617, twilight-vamp-sis, Dallasgurl, Taralynn09, jac master and KiWistYlez. **_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing guys, there is only one person that has expressed that they aren't enjoying the story so far, but many of you are and it's your reviews that have motivated me to continue writing. **_

_**Secondly a really huge thank you to everyone that added me to their story alerts and/or their favourite stories list.**_

_**And finally any street names or house numbers mentioned in this chapter will be pure fiction….I live in England and have no knowledge of streets or area's in Seattle.**_

BPOV

Edward Cullen? Why would he be calling me at this time? My heart was pounding in my chest and I had butterflies in my stomach which kept fluttering and churning in puzzlement and anticipation.

"Bella, are you there?" He asked as I had not yet spoken.

I was so astounded at his call that it took me quite a few moments to answer him…

"Yes I'm…I'm here…..I….ummmm." I felt extremely awkward and I didn't know what to say. His phone call had been so unexpected; I hadn't had time to prepare myself to speak to him.

"I'm sorry….I probably should not have called…..I…..Goodbye Bella."

"No wait….." I don't exactly know why the two words blurted from my mouth, maybe it was the hint of sadness and desperation I could hear in his tone of voice…

"Is something the matter? Has something happened?" I asked, my voice showing my concern.

"No….I…I just needed to talk to someone sane and rational. Tanya….Well Tanya is very over bearing at times and I….I needed to get away from her and….well can I?..."

He paused and I wasn't quite certain as to why. I could hear the reluctance in the question he had started to ask me.

"Can I see you tonight?" He continued after a long pause.

Now it was my turn to hesitate, I wasn't sure on how I should in fact answer him. I was after all planning his wedding – or at least that is what I had been hired to do – is it entirely ethical to meet the groom socially?

However my debate was soon over within a split-second as I unthinkingly gave my answer….

"Yes…."

There was a long moment of silence before he finally spoke…. "Where?" He whispered.

"Here…" The word spilled from my mouth before I could even stop it.

"At your house?"

"Yeah I mean I do have coffee and it would mean we wouldn't be disturbed…..but…If…If you think it's inappropriate then…" I trailed off, wishing I had kept my mouth firmly shut and that I had not spoken a word.

"No, I don't think it's at all inappropriate."

"OK….I will see you soon then."

I couldn't wait to get off the phone…I needed to change; I couldn't greet him in my pyjamas, could I?

I was about to hang up when his voice once again floated through the phone I was holding to my ear.

"Bella….I don't know where you live."

I laughed nervously while internally cursing myself for my stupidity, I should have known he wouldn't know where I lived, I mean why would he? He had never been to my house.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I live in number 54 Westgate building; just off of Baldwin Avenue…..I'm on the second floor. See you soon."

I hung up the phone before he could even reply and instantly chastised myself for agreeing to see him.

I was allowing myself to develop feelings…..No the feelings had already developed….that wasn't the problem, the problem was, was that I was doing nothing to diminish those feelings. Instead I was seemingly encouraging them….What was I thinking inviting him to my home at this time of night. I was allowing myself to get closer to him and I could only hope I would not live to regret it.

I ran to my bedroom to change, not knowing how long he would be. I threw a t-shirt over my head and jumped into a pair of jeans.

In my haste I however managed to lose my balance while putting my second leg into the jean leg and ended up toppling over and falling into my wardrobe – bashing my arm in the process.

It was times like this that I really detested my clumsiness – it never did me any favours - it just either embarrassed me excessively or injured me, and I couldn't quite make up my mind which option was worse.

After finally managing to get dressed I decided to switch the kettle on and set the cups – with several spoonfuls of coffee in them – in front of the kettle.

I had to admit I was more than a little nervous at his visit - agreeing to meet him here at this time – I was most defiantly playing with fire, I just couldn't bring myself to care.

My feelings were so conflicted and I no longer knew how to feel or how to think where Edward Cullen was concerned. I was also deeply worried about his presence as the last time we spent a few hours alone in each other's company I had bolted faster than a horse from a stable…..I wanted to be able to sit in a room with him and feel at ease not uncomfortable.

My only problem was, was I don't think my uneasiness was caused by the man himself, I think it was the feelings I had so quickly developed for said man…

A knock at the door shook me from my revere and I rushed through the kitchen, past the dining table – bashing my knee this time on one of the chairs in the process – to answer it.

He stood there smiling at me as I pried the door open. His bronze hair was standing in an array of angles almost as if he had constantly been running his fingers through it.

I felt even more awkward now that he was here; I didn't know what to say or do so I simply smiled widely at him and held the door open wide enough for him to come in.

"Thanks" He whispered quietly as I led him in to the kitchen.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For letting me see you….I…I don't exactly know why I came here and I feel a little embarrassed to admit I wanted some company…sane company that is."

I nodded in understanding… "Tanya doesn't strike me as a very sane person."

"She's not." He laughed as I walked over to the kettle and poured the hot water into the cups.

"Sugar?" I asked, as his eyes opened wide in what looked like general surprise before a look of realisation seemed to break across his features.

"No thanks."

"Milk?"

"No thank you." He repeated.

"Me neither." I smiled, placing the cup in front of him on the table and sitting down beside him.

We stared at each other for a few moments until I finally broke the silence…..

"Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"Not really….No…..I just. Well to be honest I….I don't want to talk about me, I don't want to even think about me. I was….kind of hoping you would tell me about yourself….that I would be able to get to know you a little better." He paused for a moment before continuing…..

"You see, Tanya wants both me and you to pick up a wedding ring that was once her Grandmother's…" I nodded my head in reply.

"Her Grandmother….Her Grandmother lives in Ireland."

I stared at him, my mouth agape and my eyes as wide as saucers. I wasn't even certain whether he was being serious….He looked serious, his eyes held no hint of amusement.

"Ireland?" I whispered in both question and disbelief, to which he simply nodded his head.

"But….I….I can't go to Ireland. It's insane and completely irrational…." He stretched out his hand and placed it on the table on top of mine.

"Please Bella, don't distress yourself….everything is perfectly fine, the plane tickets have been bought for the day after tomorrow…."

"But…"

"Bella, please don't worry about it, I'm not, I'm actually looking forward to spending so much time with you…..I just thought it would be an idea for us to get to know each other a little before we spent such a long time together on a plane."

"You cannot just come to my house at eleven 'o' clock at night, tell me we are both going to Ireland the day after tomorrow and expect me to just accept it..."

"Yes I can…Please Bella; Tanya always gets what she wants, so there is no point in even arguing…..trust me I've tried."

"But…..I can't….It's Ireland….It's not part of my job description…..I cannot just abandon everything and go to Ireland…"

"Please Bella." His green, sparkling eyes pleaded…..and I found myself unable to argue any longer I simply nodded my head and admitted defeat.

But what scared me the most was the reasons why I so quickly admitted defeat….I think I actually wanted to spend time with him….alone. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me…..One minute I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him and the next I wanted to be alone with him for a substantial amount of time…..

He was looking at me….scrutinizing my face and I blushed red due to the amount of attention I was receiving, I wanted to avert his gaze…..

"So…."

"So…." We both declared in unison, before laughing.

"Tell me about yourself Bella Swan."

"If I had known you were going to ask me to tell you about myself when you telephoned me earlier I would never have invited you over….My life story isn't very interesting….In fact it's rather dismal and I would hate to bore or depress you. Not to mention the fact that it's extremely complicated."

"Well I have all night and I'm pretty sure I can keep up…."

I sighed realising he wasn't going to just let the subject drop….. "What is it you would like to know?"

"I would like to know everything; you're parents, where you grew up, your childhood and teenage years…..Everything from the beginning."

I sighed….. "Can't you tell me about you? I would much rather hear your life story."

"No….Tonight is all about you….I want to know everything." He repeated.

"But….I hardly know you."

"And I hardly know you, I just want us to really get to know each other; I want to be you're…friend." I noticed he stumbled on the last word but I wasn't quite sure as to why.

"Can't we just tell each other our hobbies, our passions, our hopes and our dreams…..?"

"No….I want to be able to understand you Bella Swan and I can't do that until I truly know you."

"Well, can't you tell me something of your life first? Something that not many people know."

"OK…..Carlisle and Esme aren't my biological parents; I was adopted at the age of fourteen after my Mother died.

"But I already knew you were adopted…..Alice told me tonight."

"It's not my fault that Alice has already told you, it's still something that not many people know about, and I simply refuse to believe she told you I was fourteen when the adoption took place…." He stared at me, his mouth twitching to form a half smile and his eyebrow pointedly raised.

"No, she did not tell me how old you were." I replied.

"See…..I did tell you something you did in fact not know."

His eyes twinkled in amusement and I couldn't help but smile brightly at him as I shook my head at his logic.

"Now….." He continued….. "I have held up my side of the bargain, now it's your turn."

I sighed and drank a sip of my coffee, I could easily see he wasn't leaving here tonight without knowing at least little bits of my existence, so I took a deep breath and started to tell him aspects of my life…..

EPOV

I wanted to know everything about this woman. I wanted to know the woman I loved – Yes loved…..I couldn't quite believe I had fallen in love with someone so quickly…Without even knowing them – But I had and I was determined to know everything about her and her past which had made her the woman she was today…

"My parents divorced not long after I was born…They both married far too young and my Mother - Renee – couldn't stand her own and my Father's home town. They both grew up in Forks it's….."

"A small town not far from here." I interjected smiling at her before nodding for her to continue.

"Yeah….Well Renee hated it. She felt cramped and confined and wanted to see more of the world, she felt there had to be something better for her than Forks. So she took me and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona."

"Did you like Phoenix?" I asked generally intrigued, especially now that she was living in Seattle.

"I liked the heat and the sun, but I always felt like I never truly belonged there….I only lived there so I could be with my Mother..."

She trailed off and looked at me with an expression of deep sadness before continuing…..

"Renee was rather scatterbrained and flighty and I took care of her until I was fifteen…..On my fifteenth birthday, she met Phil by complete chance - the man of her dreams – she accidently smacked him in the face with a restaurant door, she broke his nose that night...but he always used to say that it was more than worth it…."

"Used to?" I interjected.

She nodded her head, "They both died when I was seventeen…."

"You really don't have to tell me if you don't wish to or if it's too painful. I would really hate to make you feel uncomfortable or too unnecessarily upset you." I interrupted.

"No….It's OK….Really, I dealt with what happened, when it happened, I don't mind talking about it….Unless you don't wish to hear it….which I would quite understand, I hate talking about myself anyway."

"No….Where friends now, friends share their past with each other don't they?"

"I believe they do. Friends isn't really something I have ever had a lot of experience with….Angela is the only friend I have ever known."

Her eyes held a hint of sadness and I had to fight the urge to wrap my arms around her tiny frame and comfort her. A girl as beautiful as she was shouldn't look sad….She should be happy and full of laughter.

"Well they do…." I whispered, smiling attentively at her. As she smiled back at me before taking a deep breath…..

"Phil was a minor league baseball player and he used to travel a lot…during the first few weeks of their marriage -which was a few months before I turned sixteen -Renee would stay at home with me….But I could see how unhappy that made her, so I came to the decision to live with my Father in Forks. It wasn't easy leaving my Mother to live with a man that I had only ever seen once every year for two weeks since I was a baby. But never the less I went to live with him and I dare say….it enabled me to build a relationship with my Father which I had never had the opportunity to do so before hand…"

"It was my seventeenth birthday when it happened….Renee and Phil were coming to see me in Forks to celebrate and on the way to the airport, Phil lost control of the car and they crashed into a tree. Renee died instantly, but Phil managed to get to the hospital before dying of internal bleeding."

"Bella….." I placed my hand on top of hers and gently squeezed as she continued to talk.

"Charlie – my Dad – took it far worse than I did, I don't think he ever really got over my Mom, even though they had divorced many years ago he still loved her – deeply and her death sent him over the edge…..Literally. He started to drink and gamble after her funeral; he spent money like water and ran up a list of debts as long as my arm. Within a month we had absolutely no money and I started to work two part time jobs after school just to put food on the table."

"Bella…..I….."

"Please don't…..Please do not feel sorry for me, I can see the look of sorrow in your eyes. We all have to face hardships in life..."

"Bella…You were forced to work two jobs after school, I call that a little more than a hardship."

"I didn't do it for long, only a couple of months…."

"He stopped gambling then?"

"No…..Not until….."

"Until…." I urged her…..

"Until the house was repossessed….On Christmas Eve. They took everything….the only good thing that came out of the whole situation was once the house had been taken from us, Charlie realised what he was doing…He'd hit rock bottom and he knew it…."

"After your house was repossessed….What happened?"

"He lost his job as chief of police….A police officer isn't allowed to be in debt so he was forced to leave, luckily a friend of my Father's - Billy Black - was prepared to let us live with him for a while. Billy lived on the reservation close by and he gave both me and my Father shelter when we needed it most. A couple of months later he managed to find work as a security guard in Port Angeles and his life started to get better…..He even found love again with a woman who also lived on the reservation and they are now happily married."

"Bella, how can you not hate your Father for doing what he did to you? A Father is somebody you should be able to depend on…not someone who….."

"He didn't mean to completely ruin us; he was going through a lot and….."

"So were you Bella….She was your Mother, she died on your birthday…."

"Please….I don't wish to spend the rest of tonight calling Charlie for his mistakes. The past is the past I can't change it….I….

She was cut off by the shrill ring of my phone….I pulled it from my pocket and the name on the screen sent my stomach plummeting to the floor…

Wasn't I allowed one night of freedom? I asked myself before answering…..

_**AN – I know that last chapter I said they would in fact go to Ireland in this chapter but their conversation went on longer than I planned. This being said I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and didn't find the conversation between Edward and Bella at her house dreary and dull…I just feel that I needed to explain her past while building a relationship between Edward and Bella before they even get to Ireland.**_

_**I would really appreciate people's thoughts on this chapter…. To be honest I didn't at all like how this chapter turned out; Bella's past didn't really come out how I wanted it too and I do feel that it didn't really flow correctly so it would really help to know what my readers thought.**_

_**Please…..Please review as I really am struggling with this story at the moment and it's your reviews which will help me to decide whether I should continue writing this story or not.**_

_**Thank you**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN – First of all a huge, huge thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review for the last chapter: VampLove617, Cullen1994, CassieCat97, filthyhalfbreed, Icatch0302, VampirePrincess1244, twilightcrazed999, star-night-love14, Lulutbo, twilight-vamp-sis, Bellaangel383, ROSE, jac master and glamorai beauty. **_

_**Also a huge thank you to Cullen1994, Lultbo and newmoonuk40 for reviewing several previous chapters. **_

_**Secondly I'm really….really sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages….I have just been so caught up with everything lately I really haven't had time for anything. I'm really not too sure how this chapter has turned out but I really hope you all enjoy it considering you have all had to wait so long….and I will do my best in future to update a little more regularly. **_

BPOV

"I….." His phone let off a loud shrill ring in the middle of my sentence and I couldn't help but notice the pained look of disgust which crossed his features.

He answered with a sharp brisk….. "Hello….."

"No!" he stated clearly irritated with the person….I had a feeling it was Tanya, due to his abrupt change in mood and stance.

"Fine….No….I'm not….Yes…..I'm….Errr….." His face reddened and he looked flustered for a moment… "Emmett's….."

My eyes instantly flickered towards his. It was Tanya. And he was lying about being with me.

"Fine…I will see you later," he hung up without even saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry…I," he whispered as his eyes met mine.

"Don't….I understand why you didn't tell her where you were, I don't think it would look good for either of us."

"Wha…." He tried to interrupt but I continued.

"You really shouldn't be here, I should not have told you where I live and I should not have let you through my front door."

"Then why did you let me in?" His voice held a slight edge to it.

I paused and looked down at both my hands, staring intently at them, not wanting to meet his gaze because I knew I couldn't answer him, I didn't know why I had told him where I lived and I didn't know why I had agreed to let him in.

In my line of work it was always made very clear that the relationship between myself and the grooms always stays professional. No bride wants the worry and pressure of her husband to be, running off with the wedding planner.

Not that, that really mattered in this case anyway, Tanya would never feel threatened by somebody so plain and boring as I was. I just couldn't help but feel this was wrong…somehow.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that my head sharply shot up when he spoke again….. "And…why does this matter, we aren't doing anything wrong….So there's no problem, I think your blowing this way out of proportion."

I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by his blasé attitude, "If we're not doing anything wrong then why exactly did you lie to Tanya?"

He opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it again, seemingly not knowing how to answer.

"Maybe it would be best if you left." I whispered the words sadly, cringing at the way my voice squeaked.

What the hell was wrong with me? Could I really be upset at the thought of him leaving?

"Maybe it would." He agreed, "but I'm not sure I can bring myself to leave you just yet….I know that sounds odd but when I'm with you...I feel like….like…myself"

I smiled knowingly and continued for him, "you don't have to pretend to be something you're not…..You can just simply be…"

"Exactly," he whispered and I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I used to – and still do - feel that way when reading Jane Austen…I know books are only books and they don't really compare to human contact or human company but after…..after my Mother's death and during my Father's….." I paused trying to think of a suitable word finally settling on the word "decline….it was my only true escape…..I didn't have to pretend to be brave. I didn't even have to worry about my problems; I just let the novel consume every part of me." He stared into my eyes as I finished talking and I shifted under his intense gaze.

"Emma" he whispered suddenly.

"Sorry?" I asked slightly confused.

"Emma, my favourite Jane Austen novel is Emma."

"Emma?" I repeated laughing; I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly.

"She's a little self absorbed isn't she? Not to mention a one hundred percent snob. She wants everyone perfectly and wealthily matched but lets her snobbish ways guide her, only succeeding in causing unhappiness….not really heroine material."

I finished satisfied at my short explanation, when talking about Jane Austen I had a habit of letting my mouth run away with itself.

"Ohhh" he proclaimed, his mouth turned up into a half smile. "As opposed to Persuasion's Anne Elliott, who doesn't even know her own mind and lets people easily persuade her into refusing the proposal of an honest and decent man who clearly loves her with every bone in his body."

"Persuasion is _my_" I emphasized the word _my_ before continuing "favourite Jane Austen novel. Anne Elliott is – in my opinion one of the greater heroines – her struggle in finding love is even more endearing than Elizabeth Bennett and Eleanor Dashwood."

"Well I have read Persuasion twice and I have never found anything endearing or appealing about the character Anne Elliott, just feebleness of both mind and character."

I huffed, "Maybe you're just an exceedingly slow reader." I muttered sarcastically with irritation.

Anne Elliott is a character I most related to of all classic novels, her selfless nature of being able to please everybody without question is a quality – or weakness should I possibly say – that I had always felt I carried.

"Have you ever considered that maybe your just as slow a reader….Your strong dislike for Emma leads me to believe you don't understand the true meaning of the novel….Perhaps….."

My laughter cut him off as I suddenly realised the silliness of my insult, and I noticed his eyes appraise me for a moment before grinning widely himself.

"Maybe we both need a little educating when it comes to Jane Austen….I think I may read Persuasion again now, perhaps I will be able to relate a little more to Anne Elliott than I ever have before."

"If you have read it twice already what makes you think a third time will change your mind?" I asked generally puzzled at his logic.

He smiled slowly….. "because this time a beautiful and clever woman recommended it to me."

I stared at him for a long moment not quite understanding his remark….There was no way he could mean me? Was there? There wasn't exactly anyone else he could mean though….

Not that it really mattered; he was probably just being exceedingly polite and complimentary. For one thing me and beautiful could not really not be used in the same sentence – I wasn't beautiful I was simply ordinary – and for another thing Edward was getting married….I just wished I didn't have to keep reminding myself of that fact.

"Maybe I could also try and….and relate – you don't know how much this sentence pains me – to Emma a little more, even though she is a self absorbed snob."

He smiled wryly and shook his head…

We were both silent for a moment recollecting our thoughts when he finally spoke again.

"Sense and Sensibility is my second favourite."

"Mine too," I replied smiling at the fact that we could agree.

"If you love books so much, why do plan weddings?" he asked suddenly.

"Edward, do you like books?"

"Yes, I love to read." He looked at me his brows furrowed.

"So if you love to read so much why are you a doctor?"

"OK….Point taken. But seriously though why do you plan weddings?"

"I honestly have no idea. When I was younger I had this dream of opening my own little quaint bookshop...but my dreams soon became reality and I realised I needed money to live, I originally came to Seattle for college only after a few months my Father got sick….a heart condition and he needed money for medication and treatment, so finding a job became my first priority."

"Angela – my friend from high school who came here with me – had managed to find work at the firm we both work at now, she recommended me to her boss, I was given a trial, I was good, and so they hired me."

"Do you enjoy it?" he asked seemingly interested.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"When I see two people so in love that they want to spend eternity together and grow old together…I love it, I really do. But I rarely ever see it, I look at marriage and what it should represent and then I look at the many people I help to marry and what they represent together and it just isn't there. Am I making sense?"

Edward stared at me for moment before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"What I mean is, is when I look at two people who are getting married, I can tell you if they are in fact in love with each other, or whether they simply just claim to be in love with each other. I can tell you whether the marriage will last forever, for two years or even three months."

"And you can tell all of that from just looking at how they are with each other!" Edward asked somewhat wary.

"Yes, from observing how two people orient around each other, or how they don't orient around each other, from watching them interact with each other. You would be very surprised at what you can learn when you watch people closely enough."

"So tell me what have you observed when watching me and Tanya?"

I opened my mouth to reply and then closed it again as my cheeks flushed crimson.

Edward smirked wryly, probably already anticipating my answer – as I dropped my eyes to the table - unless he was fooling himself into believing that Tanya and he were the perfect couple, which is however more than unlikely considering the open display of irritation he expresses around her.

I raised my eyes up once again to his and he was still wearing the same wry smirk which was really starting to irate and goad me, he was still waiting for me to answer clearing sensing my embarrassment so in a sudden fit of uncharacteristic boldness I decided to be entirely honest.

"I see two people who wish to marry to further themselves in society and their careers; you do work for her Father don't you?"

The smirk he was wearing only a second ago soon faded into a frown with a hint of sadness.

I swallowed not quite knowing where to place my face, I probably should not have said that, I don't know what came over me, I was never that honest with someone I worked for, no matter what my feelings where.

"And that is what you think of me?" He asked his voice hardened and callous.

"I…..I….No…..I" I stuttered and stammered not knowing how I could dig myself out of this situation.

"Your right coming here was one big mistake" he exclaimed abruptly; "it must be easy judging people from your position, planning weddings certainly may have given you a mild insight into people's feelings for each other but it has not made you an expert on people's motives for said feelings." His voice held an icy tone instantly getting my back up.

"You asked me the question Edward, if you couldn't handle the obvious answer why did you ask?"

He laughed bitterly:

"I may not love Tanya, she may not love me, but in three weeks I will marry her and in three weeks and one day you will most likely be planning another wedding, tell me Bella will you ever be planning your own wedding?"

How the hell he had turned this into about me, I do not know but before I could retort he had pushed away his chair and left without a word leaving me absolutely dumbfounded…

_**Please review….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN – A massive, massive thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter, I am very sorry I have not had the time to reply to any of these reviews but I thought my time would be better spent on writing another chapter rather than replying this being said I do read and appreciate them, they are the only reason I continue to write this story. **_

_**Thank you once again.**_

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating nosily against my bed side table; I groggily reached out trying to silence the noise, cursing whoever had jolted me from my slumber.

I opened one eye as I stared unseeingly at my phone, before rolling over onto my back and rubbing the sleep from my eyes – I was normally a cheerful morning person who liked be up and dressed before the crack of dawn. When I was younger and living in Phoenix I would set my alarm for five in the morning just to watch the sun rise high in the glorious blue sky - that was always my favourite part of every single day. None of that mattered here of course the sun never rose in Seattle, I still however could never seem to break the pattern of getting up bright and early.

This morning however was the one exception to that rule, most likely because for the past two nights I had slept for the grand total of four hours. Ever since his visit precisely two nights ago I had been tossing and turning with no avail, the words he had spoken would not leave my thoughts not to mention the fact that I was growing increasingly more nervous about having to leave the country with him.

I knew the flights had been booked and what time he was expecting me at the airport – he telephoned me several times yesterday, and each time he called I cancelled it not wanting to speak to him after the harsh words he had uttered before he stormed away from my home.

He did however leave several remorseful messages, continually apologising for his behaviour and repeatedly saying that none of what the words he had said held any meaning or truth in them. He also confirmed the time of our flight and that could I please at least text him to let him know if I was OK as he was worried about me and also would I be at the airport at the time he suggested?

I could understand that he wanted to know whether I would be there or not – but it's not like I really had a choice at the end of the day, Tanya had hired the firm I worked for to plan her wedding, which basically meant I would have to do anything and everything she wanted leading up to the wedding or we lost the contract.

I simply sent a message saying:

_Of course I will be there Edward, Tanya has asked me to join you and my job is to make the brides life easier, travelling to Ireland with you is obviously what she wishes of me. Please do not continue to ask about my welfare, it really is none of your concern how I am feeling and there is certainly no need for you to apologize. You were right it is none of by business and I am only here to help the wedding go as smoothly as possible. See at the airport._

_Bella_

I suppose it really was none of my business but that is not the point; the point was that he wanted my opinion and if he couldn't handle my answer he should not have asked. The only reason I have decided to overlook his blatant rudeness and keep it professional is because at the end of the day this is just a job, a job I will walk away from with my head held high, and hopefully I will never see Tanya Denali or Edward Cullen ever again…..

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my hand once again; it appeared I had several text messages.

One from Angela and three from Edward…..grrr could the guy just leave me alone, his mood swings are really starting to give me whiplash, I never understand where the hell I am with the guy.

I decided to look at Angela's message first:

_Hi, _

_I just wanted to wish you all the best for Ireland, I'm not really sure what is going on with the Denali/Cullen wedding but I think there is a lot more than you are telling me. Don't worry though you don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to; just know I haven't heard from you since you left me a message letting me know you were going to Ireland with Edward Cullen? I'm here if you need me and call me when you get back. Xxx_

That's what I liked about Angela, she never pushed you for details you didn't want to divulge yet, she just patiently waited until you were ready and for that I loved her.

I then braced myself as I turned my attention to Edward's messages:

_Hi, thought I would save you cab fare and give you a lift to the airport, see you about 11.00am?_

_Bella, I will be there in half an hour to pick you up, just letting you know in case you didn't receive my last message._

_Bella, I am stood outside your door and have been for the last ten minutes could you let me in? We should really get going soon._

Shit! He couldn't be here. Why the hell is he here? I checked my watch, my eyes widening at the time, it was a lot later than I thought.

I jumped out of bed, getting my feet tangled up in my quilt in the process and while running for my bedroom door I ended up stumbling to the ground with a loud groan.

I however picked myself up quickly and raced to the door, opening it with a great deal of haste not even thinking about what I was wearing.

Edward was stood there looking as beautiful as ever, the only difference this morning was the look of remorse in his eyes.

He should be sorry, my inner voice muttered.

He smiled shyly before his eyes raked my appearance up and down, it was only at that moment that I had the good grace to be a little embarrassed at the skimpy bed clothes I had answered the door in and my cheeks flamed.

"Sorry, I overslept….Give me five minutes to get dressed and brush my teeth and I will be ready. If you want to save time you can take my case out to your car and wait for me down there.

I pointed to where my case was sitting just by the door, having packed it last night and ran off to my bedroom quickly hurrying to get dressed, not even bothering to be annoyed or offended at the fact that he had arrived without my permission to give me a lift under the pretence of saving me cab fare,

"More like a guilty conscience" I whispered to myself as I flew to get ready.

Three hours later we were both seated on the plane and up in the air on the way to Dingle, Ireland.

Neither of us had really said a word to each other since I got in his car this morning.

Quite personally the silence was deafening but I was not going to be the one to break it, there is no way in hell I am getting my head bitten off again for saying the wrong thing.

I did however notice the side long glances he had been throwing me all day, and it was starting to irritate me if he had something to say, why couldn't he just say it?

I also noticed he opened and closed his mouth quite a few times too, almost as if he was going to say something but had decided against it.

Well if he isn't going to talk to me – which is probably for the best anyway – I may as well get some much needed sleep.

After fidgeting about for several moments trying to get comfortable, I was about to close my eyes when Edward uttered my name so quietly I wasn't sure if he had spoken it at all at first.

I inclined my head towards him…..

"I really am sorry Bella….for the things I said to you the other night" he paused to take a deep breath, "it's just that you don't realise….."

"I said it was OK Edward, please don't worry about it, you're making this more awkward than it needs to be." I quickly replied not really wanting to engage conversation with him.

"Bella, will you please just let me explain?"

I sighed before nodding my head in affirmation; he really was not going to give up until he said what he wanted to say I could see that by the look in his eyes and not wanting to make this any harder than necessary, I reluctantly was forced to listen.

"My father Carlisle and I are both well known and highly respected surgeons."

I nodded my head again, I already knew this.

"Well the thing is we both work for Eleazar Denali - Tanya's father - he is the Chief of Surgery at the hospital we both practise at."

I nodded my head before he continued.

"Tanya knows that I know the influence she has on her father and a few months ago decided she wanted us to get married. She made it quite clear that if I chose not to marry her, both I and my dad would find it extremely, extremely difficult to work in a hospital again.

My dad loves being a surgeon more than anything in this world, he always made it perfectly clear that he loved the feeling that he was making a difference in the world…he is at his happiest when he is helping someone live longer and prolonging their life, giving them valued time with their loved ones.

I can't and won't risk Tanya taking that away from him or me."

That was why he was marrying her, she was practically blackmailing him. I was dumbfounded.

"Do you see now why I have to go through with it?" He asked his eyes pleading with me to agree with him.

Even though I couldn't wholly agree with him, I merely nodded my head.

Don't get me wrong I could understand his predicament; I just don't believe going along with the marriage is a brilliant idea, he's always going to have it hanging over his head, and every move he made in their marriage could be swayed by her blackmail, once blackmailers get what they want from you they never stop.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sorrow there and it made me more than sad to know he was so rightly distressed.

"I'm sorry Edward, I really am" I whispered placing my hand over his in an attempt to comfort him, he looked so lost and forlorn and all my thoughts of his rudeness the other night had erupted from my mind and had been replaced with the desire to do nothing but comfort him.

He smiled at me gently, his gaze never leaving mine before reaching out his other hand and placing it on my face, cupping my cheek.

"Bella" he whispered, "I wish….."

The plane jerked a little bit and he shuffled a little closer towards me, his face leaning nearer and nearer towards mine, his lips parted before his face inched a little bit closer, I could feel his cool breath so very close to my face and before I could even register what he was doing his lips crashed on to mine…

_**I know this chapter was probably really boring and the kiss at the end was really unexpected and didn't quite fit with the chapter, but Edward is really confused right now and the next chapter is from his POV so you can see what he's thinking.**_

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts good or bad and I promise to reply this time. **_

_**Thank you**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN – I am very sorry it has been so long since my last update on this story and I understand if many of my readers have decided to give up on this story due to the lack of updates. But if you are still interested in reading then I shall try my best to update a little more frequently than I have been doing. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter I hope you all decide to carry on reading and reviewing despite my lack of updates.**

_**Previously **_

_**Bella **_

_He smiled at me gently, his gaze never leaving mine before reaching out his other hand and placing it on my face, cupping my cheek. _

"_Bella" he whispered, "I wish….."_

_The plane jerked a little bit and he shuffled a little closer towards me, his face leaning nearer and nearing towards mine, his lips parted before his face inched a little bit closer, I could feel his cool breath so very close to my face and before I could even register what he was doing his lips crashed on to mine…_

_**Edward**_

The feel of her beautiful, soft, angelic skin underneath my fingertips was my only concern as the plane bounced us closer together. I was touching, caressing her cheek as the plane continued to jolt her towards me. Her scent was surrounding me, intoxicating me until I couldn't even think straight. In this short moment I found myself asking several questions; - could I leave Tanya? If I told Carlisle and the rest of my family why I was marrying her could they help me find a solution? Does Eleazar even hold enough power that he could ruin and destroy two careers that had taken years to build in a matter of days? And finally does Tanya hold as much power over her father as she claims to? I wasn't sure I knew the answers to any of these questions. Admittedly, I have told myself these past few months that I will not enable Tanya to destroy or hurt my family and the ruining of Carlisle's career and my own would undoubtedly do so but voicing these excuses to Bella makes me wonder...Do Tanya's threats matter? The only current thought flashing in my mind is that Bella is all that matters...

The plane jostled us both again and I found myself unable to prevent my head leaning closer to hers, my lips inching closer to lips which were naturally rosy and beautifully defined and before I could scream at myself to stop my lips descended on hers.

At first I felt her lips respond as if automatically, it made me wonder if she felt as strongly about me as I did about her. It's crazy and impulsive but I know what I feel for Bella...love. Since the moment I laid eyes on her just a few days ago I knew. It wasn't gravity holding me to the ground anymore, it was Bella and I couldn't deny this.

Her lips froze against mine and it brought me back to reality perhaps a little too harshly. What am I doing?

I froze...My thoughts erratic, a jumbled mess...Tanya, wedding, Bella, Bella, Bella. Bella has invaded every single thought these past few days. The image of her face appears every time I close my eyes. I can't concentrate on anything but her and as much as I want to recoil from it, as much as I want to run, I can't. After running from her once already, the other night when she told me the truth about my proposed marriage to Tanya, the moment I fled her apartment I knew. I knew deep down I could never run from her again and no matter how much I try and justify my actions for marrying Tanya...I can't. I can't justify my actions or marry her, not knowing Bella is out there.

"Edward"

Her voice startled me I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to remember she was sitting there at my side, just inches away from me, her face flushed pink from my unanticipated attack on her lips...she responded though, at first her lips moved against mine, she moulded to my mouth perfectly. I know I didn't imagine it, she feels this connection to.

"I'm sorry" I blurted all at once. "I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have done that, I should not have kissed you."

She flinched and something in her eyes flickered for one brief moment, almost as if I had offended or hurt her which is of course the last thing I would ever want to do.

"No...Actually I'm not sorry" I quickly and honestly rephrased. "I can't do this anymore Bella."

"Do what? Edward I don't understand..less than five minutes ago you told me you were only marrying Tanya because she's blackmailing you which means you have to marry a woman you don't and could never love, then you kiss me and..and ..I..." She trailed off clearly not knowing how to continue.

"I know." I replied taking her hand in mine. "We only met a mere few days ago Bella but...Jesus why is this so hard?"... I paused gathering my thoughts. I didn't know what to say to her, I wanted to be honest with her but I also couldn't afford to scare her off, everything was happening so fast.

Bella waited patiently while I struggled to compose myself with her hand grasping mine. She squeezed it gently and it gave me the courage to continue. "I have been such a coward; I could see it in your eyes when I told you my reasoning for the wedding."

"Edwar..."

I cut off her protests; "I saw the look in your eyes, I saw that you didn't agree with my decision to go through with it and your right Bella, I shouldn't go through with this spectacle of a wedding for all the wrong reasons. I have been telling myself these past few months that I was doing the right thing. That I had no other choice. But I do. If I had just swallowed my pride and told my family what this bitch is trying to do I am positive that this whole situation would have already ended differently."

"Edward I..." Bella tried to inject again, but I wouldn't allow her, my thoughts were a jumbled mess tumbling out of my mouth at a hundred miles an hour. "I have waited what feels like a very long time to stumble across someone I can bear my soul to, somebody that understands me, somebody I want to be with every minute of every day and I know I have found that person in you Bella. I didn't believe in fate or destiny and I don't know why or how I was led to you that day, but I was and now I can't go back. I have spent the last two days agonizing over the thought of letting you go with the consolation you can't lose what you never had, but it doesn't work that way. Everything about you draws me in, after seeing you only a matter of seconds the contours of your face were inscribed on my brain and I'm far too selfish to let you go." She stared at me, her mouth slightly agape, and her eyes penetrating mine. I don't quite know how this aeroplane journey suddenly turned into a confession of my feelings but I do know I will never regret telling her how I feel and now that I had started this rollercoaster of emotions I was not going to stop.

"Just answer one question Bella, I need to know something about when we met those three days ago, after I gallantly saved you.." I remarked trying to lighten the mood for which I received a small reserved smile.

"I asked you to meet me and to my utter delight you agreed. I know that my intentions may not appear to have been for the great of good and I probably seemed like a two-timing little weasel when I turned up at Tanya's office as her groom to be" – I gagged – "but I swear Bella I am nothing like that, I was just so captivated by you, I had to know you and I suppose the question I am trying to ask here is did you have to know me? Did you agree because you felt this instantaneous connection?"

My leg bounced up and down as I nervously awaited her reply, Bella's bottom lip curled between her teeth as she bit down on it, we both seemed anxious as I waited for her to speak and as she opened her mouth I braced myself for her answer.

"Sir would you like a drink?" The flight attendant asked as the trolley cart halted to a stop.

"No thank you." I am ashamed to admit I was a little curt and for a moment the stewardess seemed taken aback by my irritable refusal to her question but she said nothing as her eyes flickered to Bella's.

"Ma'am?"

"No thank you" she uttered softly and politely as she offered her a small but kind smile before the stewardess turned and continued forward through the isle offering drinks and peanuts.

I turned back towards Bella afraid that the flight attendant had ruined the moment but before I could continue my thoughts Bella spoke;

"Edward, I….I don't understand what you seem to see in me. You have the most beautiful bride to be and you seem content in wasting your time and affections on me - plain Isabella Swan with boring dull brown hair and eyes the colour of crap. For pity's sake Edward I am the wedding planner, T.H.E. W.E.D.D.I.N.G. P.L.A.N.N.E.R she enunciated each letter as if speaking to an illiterate.

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces, she didn't want me. I had put my thoughts out there for her to hear and she didn't want me.

"Edward" she harshly whispered trying to gain my attention.

"That doesn't mean I'm not feeling everything you have described, because trust me I am….I have never met somebody so infuriating before Edward, I really haven't."

"I am…..confused" – yes confused seemed to be the appropriate word. She opened her mouth again as if to explain her comments but paused and then closed it again. She continued to do this several times before her brows furrowed and her lips hardened into a straight line. Her teeth gnashed together and then she spoke.

"Confused? Your confused….Your…confused" she threw her hands up in what appeared to be frustration and exasperation.

"You have no right to be confused…and to think I nearly got caught up in the moment…to think I…I." She broke off clearly not knowing how to express herself. And to think I was bewildered a few moments ago, I was now completely baffled by her behaviour.

"You….Errrr" She started and broke off again in irritation and raised her right hand to her neck, gritting her teeth. I wasn't sure what was running through her mind but I had a feeling this was going to be a very long and interesting plane ride. I couldn't help but smirk at the situation…until something wiped the smirk completely off my face.

My head was jerked to the side, my left cheek stinging and it took me several moments to register why. But as I brought my hand to the side of my face and I took in Bella's startled expression and her raised hand I realised she had slapped me, with force.

I guess I deserved that!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN –Very short chapter ahead, at least if I keep my updates very, very short then there is more of a chance that I will be able to post more often. **

**Thank you to the two people who left a comment for chapter 8.**

Bella –

I stared at my hand still slightly elevated in the air, my mouth agape.

"I am so sorry. I should not have done that. I truly am sorry, I don't know what came over me…it's just..you…and I…and…I am."

I moved my hands to the sides of my head gripping my hair, wildly. I couldn't control the stutters that were leaving my mouth.

"I m am so sorry…I am..please..I. I hate this, I hate the fact that you are making me feel so out of control. I never know what to say to you, or how to act. I have butterflies in my stomach when you so much as look at me. The touch of your skin is absolutely electrifying. When you are in the room with me my heart races, when you so much as glance at me I feel complete and whole, I trust you and I don't even know why. And lastly that kiss…it…I can't even put the feelings into words, it took my breath away. And…and I hate you because I think I'm in love with you….and holy crap I just said all of that out-loud what the hell is wrong with me?…I" I faltered, I could feel the heat rising throughout my entire body, my cheeks felt like they were on fire and I could only imagine how red they must be.

I sat there – red faced - looking directly at him. He hadn't said anything throughout my entire outburst. Ohhh God what had I done? He's getting married to one of the most beautiful women in America and here I am confessing….

I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts as his hand rose directly in my line of sight; I flinched at first…until his hand softly met my cheek, caressing it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I love you too" he whispered so softly I wasn't even sure I had heard him correctly, but before I could ponder that thought he continued to speak.

"I may not know much about you, but I know I love you. It's hard to slow down when it feels so right, and this" - he gestured between the two of us with the hand that wasn't on my face - "this feels more right than anything I have ever encountered."

Before I could even process his words his lips met mine again. Only this time the kiss was different; a mixture between love, tenderness, desperation and need.

All the reasons why this shouldn't be happening, why this was wrong, why this was all happening too fast were swirling around and around inside my head but with his lips directly on mine I wasn't able to grasp and process these thoughts.

All I could think and feel was his lips on mine, his prefect body pressed closely against mine, his and my declaration of love after just a few short days of knowing each other, the love I did actually feel for him, my confused and conflicted thoughts and finally what an earth happens now?

**AN – Extremely short I know but keeping the chapters between 500 & 900 words may mean I shall be able to update more often. **

**Please, Please review.**


End file.
